Talk:Hermione Granger
*'Talk Page Archive 1' Offensive Language I have recently discovered that this page is under thecategory of the offensive word - please excuse me for typing this - "xxxx!". If you type the word "****!" in the search box you will be directed to Hermione's page. I think that ought to be removed. I have just gotten an email even saying "See the latest changes made to '''xxxx!' on Harry Potter Wiki by user''" instead of saying the usual "Hermione Granger" name in the subject. Once again this ought to be removed and I would have removed it if I could but the problem is I don't know how to. — Firefox1095 — 22:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Redirect has been deleted. - Nick O'Demus 05:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :What are the xxxx for...Hermione?!?, thats not nice. At least its removed Speedysnitch 03:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well it is not xxxx but it was a curse word that starts with an "f" and ends with a "k" but you obviously can't type curse words on the wikia (I didn't know that when I typed it :P )so Nick O'Demus changed it to xxxx. — Firefox1095 — 22:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and it was a redirect. Like if you type "fxxk" (the word itself) in the search box, you would be redirected to Hermione's page and also when you get emails about changes, it will say "See the latest changes made to '''xxxx!' on Harry Potter Wiki by user''" instead of saying the usual "Hermione Granger" name in the subject. Thank goodness it is removed now. I hate vandalists. — Firefox1095 — 22:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hermione's inquisitive nature. Hermione loves working with her hands- destroying thing to see how they work and putting them back together again. This is why she loves to knit, making scarves, hats and socks from nothing more than yarn. Lilyluna96 12:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) different... I'm surprised that more people use voldemort or remus lupin or sirius black or severus snape as a talk place.....see'' Hermione is one of those main, main characters, as of remus, sirius, snape they are main but not as main as Hermione....not voldemort though he is a main main character, but he is on the dark side, Hermione is on the good side......i don't get it. That sounded wierd when I said main,main.... - Speedysnitch 03:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Man! they REALLY should make a page for Harry Potter...I havent seen one for him, yet! and he is the character of ALL CHARACTERS! (no offense to Ron or Hermione in saying that)... but its true! :( - pinkstarwarsfreak94 Incase you haven't noticed, there already is an article and a talk page for Harry Potter. — Firefox1095 — 00:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Also I forgot to say, in order to sign, don't type your name like you did but instead type "~~~~" without the quotes or click on the Signature button on top. This will automatically leave your name and the time and date of when you left the message or parapraph or whatever. — Firefox1095 — 00:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Incase you haven't noticed pinkstarwarsfreak94 Harry Potter talk place has more people than hermione, harry potter has 323 people and hermione has 25, see the difference, hermione needs more people cause she is a main, main character. --Speedysnitch 01:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to write this down, you have a good user page Firefox1095, how can you get the biograghy info thing on your user page, I've been trying to figure out how to do it. --Speedysnitch 01:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) It is a bit of a complex code to explain but you can simply just go to my userpage, click on edit profile, click on source, and you will find everything about the user page there. — Firefox1095 — 01:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! --Speedysnitch 01:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) (OOC: I am not the real Hermione Granger, I just like to roleplay as her teen version in 1997) Hi, everyone! I can't believe all the people that are here! If you want me to answer some questions, go to my talk page! --The Hermione Granger 01:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :........ yeah. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 17:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hermione's Parents If I recall correctly, Hermione's parents are dentists. Therefore, shouldn't they be described as "Dr", rather than Mr & Mrs?? 01:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) And how will you then recognize who is the male and who is the female Dr.? Their first names are not known. Harry granger 19:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No. They should be referred to as Mr and Mrs. — Firefox1095 — 22:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) New infobox image? Hi all, I think it's about time we changed Hermione's infobox image. I uploaded and held a vote on the current one a while back when no 'official' studio shots of Deathly Hallows were released and as we now have quite a lot of studio shots of Hermione from the latest film I think we should take a vote on which should be the new one! DeathlyPromo Hermione.PNG|Current Image DH_Hermione_in_her_red_dress.jpg|New Image #1 Hermione_Granger_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg|New Image #2 Hermionedhface.jpg|New Image #3 Emma Watson as Hermione Granger (GoF-promo-05).jpg|New Image #4 Support for "Current Image" (File:DeathlyPromo Hermione.PNG) (+0) Support for "New Image #1" (File:DH_Hermione_in_her_red_dress.jpg) (+2) *[[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ]]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 14:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *Harry granger 13:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Support for "New Image #2" (File:Hermione_Granger_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg) (+0) Support for "New Image #3" (File:Hermionedhface.jpg) (+2) Support for "New Image #4" (File:GoF-promo-05.jpg) (+4) Dustin1998 22:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Dustin1998 # [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'''Cubs Fan]] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 17:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S: FEEL FREE TO ADD ANY IMAGE YOU THINK DESERVES TO BE INCLUDED IN THE VOTE! Forum:Post-DH2 infobox images#Hermione Granger Best Emma Watson had such great acting as Hermione. Emma is Hermione's role moldel THE BEST OF THE BEST !!! Eclipse-girl123 22:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) hi I am not at registered user, but I do have a suggestion for the Hermione Granger article. This is a small thing, but I remembered that Draco Malfoy called Hermione a "mudblood" at least once, and I think that should be added under the row "Also known as". Thank You! :Firstly, even if you're not a registered user you're still supposed to sign your posts. As for your comment, I seem to remember from an edit summary I saw recently that it is official policy on this wiki that insults, or at least one-off ones, do not count as "also known as" items. — RobertATfm (talk) 13:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Image I would like to propose a new image for the page. This one: Secret agent clank 16:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) That's a cool pic! and i think it's here prettiest one :)Teamcullen 19:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Why isn't Gilderoy Lockhart in the people section considering she had a crush on him. There is a gramatical error in the 'Authors comments' section I really like this one! It's a really pretty pic of her! DahSmartzCutie 23:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) We should put the pic of her in the deathly hallows part 1 movie, and the one right now is T-R-A-S-H. go on google and type in "hermiopne granger year 7". its the first pic. but yea. yours is nice as well. i just thought that since the one i was thinkin of is more recent.Mrjoebobisvoldemort (talk) 18:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Question How did Hermione know Harry Potter's name at first without him saying so? Interstate2011 18:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :By the 1990s, Harry Potter's "defeat" of Voldemort was legendary in the wizarding world. Harry was mentioned in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, which Hermione dutifully read the summer before her first year at Hogwarts. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :/*Answer*/ :Answer to a question marked unknown on this page: Her Patronus was an Otter. It's in books 5 and 7. I don't have them on me or I'd give you a page number. Just throwin' that out there. Someone should change it :) New article name? Don;t you think the article name should be changed to "Hermione Weasley" and "Hermione Granger" should redirect to it? Xeoxer 20:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks to me that the standard on this wiki is to name the articles of women using the name she is most known by be it her maiden or married name. -Shorty1982 20:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) We don't even know whether she's called Hermione Weasley or if she kept her last name like Professor McGonagall did. I'd be careful with that whole "Hermione Weasley" thing. 07:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm not registered yet, but I came over to check her birthdate to win an argument, and I'm skeptical that she would change her name. She's not really the type. Unless there's proof that she did, it's pretty presumptious. This calls into question the kids as well, of course. Weasley, or Granger-Weasley, or Weasley-Granger...does anyone have a source on her name/the kids' names? I'm not here to stir up trouble, it's just that I'm doing a major rewatch/reread as we speak and I just don't see Hermione going full Weasley... 05:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hermione is based on J.K Rowling, who used her maiden name.Breather (talk) 02:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Dramione I have a suggestion for the Relationships:Draco Malfoy Category. In a recent interview, J.K. Rowling said that Draco had strong positive feelings for Hermoine, and would always have "lingering" feelings. However, due to his upbringing, he was unable to act on those feelings, and instead made fun of her, gaining some attention that way. However, for some reason I am unable to post this information, there being no "edit" button available, as I am a new user, and was hoping that someone else could, along with finding out which interview it was. Thanks!!!! 02:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Mrs. di Angelo :Firstly, the article is protected so if you haven't had an account for a while you can't directly edit it, you may only suggests edits here until you've been around long enough. Secondly, I have never ever heard of JK Rowling once (across all HP related media) suggest that sort of relationship between Hermione and Draco. Of course, if you have a reference for this purported interview then I'd be all too happy to look over it and—if she did indeed confirm your statement—add the info but otherwise its just unfounded fanon that should not be added—Green Zubat (owl me!). 02:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I have even double checked courtesy of accio-quote.org (which is a highly comprehensive and reliable source for all things JK, detailing almost every public, HP related comment she has ever made), which has returned no such confirmation of this rumoured interview. Its almost definitely fanon—Green Zubat (owl me!). 02:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I can't find any references to an actual interview in which JKR revealed Draco had feelings for Hermione. Google results suggest it's an unfounded rumour started by Draco/Hermione shippers on Tumblr. :If it's a recent interview, though, Accio Quote! wouldn't be the place to look for it, because that site hasn't been updated much since 2007 (probably because JKR has been out of the public eye since the release of DH). ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, that sounds like the most ridiculous rumor I've ever heard. Shippers can be really stupid sometimes. -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 03:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image vote Forum:Post-DH2 infobox images#Hermione Granger Follow the link. Nominations are still open. Voting starts in 3 days. - Nick O'Demus 14:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Owl's I was reading the article and i noticed that it says Hermione recieved ten Owl's. In the book it says she recieved eleven. Ten were outstanding and one was Excedes Expectations. I thought you might want to change that. Thank you for pointing that out. I just fixed it. Mllehermione 19:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) New Image from Deathly Hallows: Part 2 I'd like to suggest a new image for Hermione's infobox. It has always been the policy of the wiki to have the most recent image of the character (if possible), and this image portrays Hermione in the final film. Tell me what you think! :) JSquish 23:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I think if we're going to follow the policy of the wiki to use the most recent image of the character, then we might as well use the Prologue picture becaues it is the most recent. — Firefox1095 — 23:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Someone altered Hermione's relatives as the Malfoy family - that Draco is her husband, Scorpius is her son, and Lucius and Narcissa are her inlaws 05:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : I've reverted it several times. If they do it again, I'll block them. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 05:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Muggle Sister The citation for Rowling's original plan for Hermione to have a Muggle sister doesn't seem to be posting correctly. If anyone knows how to fix it I've located the interview that states, specifically, that she was to be a Muggle. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2004/0804-ebf.htm 14:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Accio Quote is working again? Interesting, it had been down for quite a while. In any case, there was talk about creating our own interview archiving here on the wiki because of the problem with the outage and other such issues. Dunno what the status of it is, though... ProfessorTofty 16:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup Her page is in some need of some serious clean up. There's much image clutter, it's even causing images to overlap some words. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Maiden name The cretin, and it's the mildest term that comes to mind, with the following IP address - 67.142.170.25 - keeps trying to repost a transposition of the two surnames, along with other idiocies. Can someone please take steps? Jiskran (talk) 16:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) In the book it says she received 10 outstanding OWLS and one exceeds expectations, yet you have a total of 10 OWLS listed. What is missing? 04:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :This was an error in some editions of the book. In later editions, it was corrected to 9 O's and 1 E (10 total). - Nick O'Demus 12:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Rose isn't in profile I believe that Hermione had a child named Rose. :Are you reading an old revision of the page, or what? On the current (as I type) version, Hermione's daughter Rose is listed as such in both the infobox and the main page. — RobertATfm (talk) 01:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Additional Pet? I noticed that in the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets movie that while Professor Minerva McGonagall was telling the students about the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione had a pet chameleon that she was going to turn into a goblet. Is this another pet of hers just for this one movie or is it throughout all the movies because I only saw it in the Chamber of Secrets? KyranEllis (talk) 21:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 21:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :It was probably just a school-provided animal, rather than a pet. Hogwarts has a number of animals for such use, such as the mice that McGonagall had them practice on for Vanishment. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Birthday I just wanna ask where did you guys get her birthday? I think it doesn't make sense that she was born nearly one year older than the others. 17:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC)Hue :The source for the day and month is given on the page, click on the little 1 beside the birthday in the infobox. As for the year, if she'd been born a year before what we have she'd be too young for Hogwarts, a year older and too old to go in the time frame that she did. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :You seem to be labouring under a common misconception regarding Hogwarts' entrance policy. As Hunnie Bunn points out, students are admitted to Hogwarts in the year in which they are 11 on 1 September, not necesarily in the year of their 11th birthday. This mistake is made by at least one timeline. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:01, April 7, 2013 (UTC) How tall is Hermione ? Hermione Granger is listed as being 5'11" tall. Really?? IMDB lists Emma Watson as 5'5". 04:06, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Watson's height doesn't matter, necessarily, because if it says somewhere in canon that Hermione is 5'11" tall, then she is. But that's a good question, though, what is the source on the 5'11" figure? Does anyone know where that comes from? ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know about the 5'11" number, but her Ministry File from the Harry Potter Limited Edition says 5'5", so I'll change it and add the reference. - Nick O'Demus 07:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC)